


Rejection

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, Heartbreak, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Trigger Warnings: mentions of blood, lots of swearing and angst
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: mentions of blood, lots of swearing and angst

"I love you."

Those three words were all he wanted to hear from the trait in front of him.

They were the three words he was dying to say back.

He'd dreamed of having them said to him but this wasn't the way he wanted it.

The tone of voice was mocking, cruel, and there was a sneer on the traits face.

"I love you. Is that what you want to hear from me Logan?"

Logan swallowed, trying to ignore the way his body was shaking, the way his eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall.

"I...." Logan started but was cut off by the trait in front of him.

"I thought you were supposed to be the logical one? The one who thought reasonably and rationally?"

Logan opened his mouth to try and speak but was once again cut off.

"You're delusional if you think I could ever love you. You're a boring, emotionally stunted, nerd. We have nothing in common except being part of Thomas. The closest emotion I feel for you is irritation. That's all you are to me Logan. An annoyance. Go back to your room and cry into a puzzle or something. That's if you're emotional enough to manage actual tears."

Logan was frozen for a second, his usually fast brain now struggling to comprehend what had just been said to him.

When it eventually caught up Logan couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face and for a few seconds he stared at the trait before him, who looked mildly surprised at the genuine tears sliding down his cheeks.

Then he turned and bolted.

He barely paid attention to where he was running, his sight blurry with tears.

He collided with someone and crashed to the floor, barely registering their voice as they asked if he was OK.

"Logan? Are you crying? What's wrong?" they asked and Logan scrambled to his feet and dashed away again, ignoring the shouts for him to come back.

He burst through a random door and noticed how much darker everything was but didn't care he kept running, blinded by tears and trying to find some way to get rid of the ache in his chest.

He found himself at a dead end and leant against the wall, sliding down it as his hands came up to cover his face while he cried.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the shadows but Logan didn't even react, he was too lost in his own pain.

The figure stepped forward and placed a hand on Logans shoulder but once again received no reaction.

The traits mismatched eyes narrowed in confusion and he asked "What are you doing here?"

Logan raised his head, his eyes locking onto Deceit for a few seconds before he muttered "escaping." and put his head back in his hands, sobbing silently.

Deceit was caught off guard by the tears and was about to speak when a familiar voice called out Logans name.

Logan didn't appear to hear so Deceit walked towards the familiar voice.

"It's been a while, what brings you back to this, and I quote, 'Dark cesspit full of sadistic fucks'?"

"Shut up Deceit! I'm looking for Logan." Growled Virgil with a glare at the snake faced trait.

"Aw Virgey, I didn't know you cared so much for the nerd." Deceit taunted with a smirk.

"Just move out of the way or I swear I will physically hurt you." Virgil threatened and Deceit sighed.

"Fiiiiine, he's over here but he's not much for conversation. He's 'escaping' or something. That's the only thing he's said to me so far which is odd considering he usually never shuts up about some random fact he's found out."

Virgil shook his head in annoyance at Deceit before quickly locating Logan and kneeling next to him in concern.

"Logan? It's me, Virgil, you bumped into me and then ran off and I couldn't help but notice you were crying. What happened?"

Logan sniffed and managed to whisper out "He... He doesn't love me back. He called me d...delusional."

Virgils jaw dropped. "What? Tell me everything that happened!"

Logans head being in his hands meant his voice was slightly muffled but as he explained everything Virgil and Deceit could still understand everything he was saying.

When Logan had finished talking Virgil looked about ready to murder someone while Deceits smirk had been replaced with a pitying expression.

"De, stay with Logan. I need to pay a certain someone a little visit." Virgil muttered, getting to his feet.

"Go give him hell Virge." Deceit said, sitting next to Logan.

Virgil stormed back into the main mindspace, his face one of pure rage.

He looked for the others and realised they were both with Thomas in the real world.

He wasted no time in popping up, not caring what Thomas thought as he stomped over to the trait responsible for hurting Logan and thundered "How absolutely fucking dare you!"

Before anyone in the room could react Virgils hand shot out and a loud smack sounded around the silent room.

"Virgil, what?"

"Shut the fuck up! Do you have any idea what you've fucking done?" Virgil shouted.

"Um... Virgil?" Thomas asked, his eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Virgil turned to Thomas, his eyes blazing with fury. "This piece of literal shit has absolutely destroyed Logan."

"I..."

"What did you do?" Thomas asked sending the trait a rare glare.

"Logan is currently sobbing his broken heart out to Deceit of all people because this... This.... This heartless bastard.... Not only rejected him but he ripped him apart viciously with his words. Logan is not emotionally stunted! Or boring for that matter!" Virgil struggled to come up with an insult that was extreme enough.

"Roman! Is that true?" gasped Patton in horror.

Roman gulped and avoided everyone's eyes.

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Roman let out a cry of pain, clutching his nose which was now bleeding all over his normally pristine white outfit.

Patton was shaking feeling back into his hand from where he'd punched Roman. "I normally don't condone violence but you.... I'm absolutely disgusted with you." he said in a low angry tone.

"Thomas, what we were discussing can wait, me and Virgil need to go check on Logan." Patton said, turning to the host.

"yeah... Go." Thomas managed to say and the two of them immediately went back to the mindspace.

They ran through the door that separated the main mindspace and the 'darker' mindspace and came to a stop when they found Logan slumped against an uncomfortable looking Deceit.

"He cried himself into exhaustion and fell asleep on me." Deceit explained in a quiet voice.

Patton sighed sadly and knelt down next to Deceit. "I'll take over, you can go now if you want."

Deceit stood up when Logans weight was lifted from him and looked over at Virgil. "Did you give that creative fuck hell?"

Virgil smirked "Patton busted his nose."

Deceit snorted "A broken nose in exchange for a broken heart? Sounds almost fair."

Deceit glanced back over at Logan and his gaze softened slightly. "He's completely broken, I don't know if he's ever going to go back to what he was like before."

"Unfortunately I think you're right, Logan took a while to get used to the idea he could actually express his feelings and now, thanks to fuck boi extraordinaire, he's just going to revert back to keeping his emotions locked away." Virgil muttered, sending a glance at where Logan was laying in Pattons lap.

"Although I don't agree with your use of language I do agree that Roman has quite spectacularly ruined things." Patton commented.

There was silence as the three of them exchanged worried looks. None of them knew how this was going to be resolved, or if it even could be and the thought that Logan may never recover was terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: blood, violence, death threats

Roman watched as Logan bolted from the room and sank down onto his bed with his head in his hands.

He didn't mean a single thing he'd said and each word tasted like ash.

He may have wanted nothing more than to grab the logical trait in a bear hug and tell him how wonderful he was but that was one dream that couldn't come true.

Not since He started playing games that is.

Roman heard the familiar cold high laugh so when a hand rested on his shoulder he didn't jump, only shuddered.

"Well done, you put on quite the act. I almost believed you myself. Now all you have to do is make sure the others find out, make them hate you."

Roman swallowed and asked "Why? Surely I've done enough...."

The hand on his shoulder suddenly grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking hard and making him cry out in pain.

"I didn't give you permission to speak! The only thing you need to worry your pretty little head about is our deal." The trait growled, his eyes glinting.

Roman gulped and shut his eyes, trying to will back tears as he remembered what he'd promised.

"I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you Roman. You're not backing out of this and if you try anything then our deal will be off." The trait stated "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Roman shook his head, his eyes opening to look up at the trait in front of him.

"I... I'll do it." He whispered and felt the hand in his hair let go in favour of stroking down his cheek.

"That's what I thought, I'll pay you another little visit soon."

Roman waited until he was alone once again and broke down, crying into his hands. He could hardly believe he'd managed to say any of what he'd said to Logan.

The sight of tears sliding down the logical traits face had made genuine surprise break through the mask he'd had to create to be able to say everything convincingly. Then as Logan had ran he was flooded with regret and heartache.

He wanted nothing more than to have been able to say the three words back seriously with feeling, but Irrationality had put an end to that being possible.

He felt the familiar tingle of a summons and he got to his feet and made himself look presentable, checking in his large ornate mirror that he'd removed all evidence he'd been crying.

He appeared in Thomas's apartment, his usual arrogant smile on his face.

"You summoned me?" He asked.

Thomas sighed and nodded "I keep thinking about what you said the other day, that I should throw caution to the wind and just go for it but... I don't know."

"Thomas, you have nothing to be so doubtful about, it doesn't matter how you found out, you just need to seize the opportunity. Besides, he...."

"Roman? Did I hear you about to tell Thomas that the privacy of this guy wasn't a big deal?" Patton suddenly asked, popping up with a slightly disapproving look.

"Patton, he literally posts his entire life online and it's obvious what's going on. If Thomas tells him what's going on he will be so grateful that he'll most certainly want to get to know him."

"Roman, I know you mean well kiddo, but there's a difference between what a person posts for everyone to see and what a person posts for themselves or close friends and family. You can't tell Thomas to do this, it's not right."

"What do you mean? Of course it's right, don't you want Thomas to find love?" Roman asked in an offended voice, while inside he was cringing at everything he was saying.

"Of course I want him to but if it comes at the cost of someone else's privacy and happiness then it's not right." Patton said in a serious voice.

Before Roman could respond Virgil appeared looking furious.

"How absolutely fucking dare you!"

Roman didn't get a chance to react before Virgils hand shot out and a loud smack sounded around the silent room.

"Virgil, what...?" Roman tried to ask but was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you have any idea what you've fucking done?" Virgil shouted.

"Um... Virgil?" Thomas asked, his eyes wide in shock and confusion.

Virgil turned to Thomas, his eyes blazing with fury. "This piece of literal shit has absolutely destroyed Logan."

"I..." Roman trailed off, trying to force down the urge to just tell them about Irrationality and the deal.

"What did you do?" Thomas asked sending Roman a glare.

"Logan is currently sobbing his broken heart out to Deceit of all people because this... This.... This heartless bastard.... Not only rejected him but he ripped him apart viciously with his words. Logan is not emotionally stunted! Or boring for that matter!" Virgil struggled to come up with an insult that was extreme enough.

"Roman! Is that true?" gasped Patton in horror.

Roman gulped and avoided everyone's eyes.

There was a flash of movement and suddenly Roman let out a cry of pain, clutching his nose which was now bleeding all over his normally pristine white outfit.

Patton was shaking feeling back into his hand from where he'd punched Roman. "I normally don't condone violence but you.... I'm absolutely disgusted with you." he said in a low angry tone.

"Thomas, what we were discussing can wait, me and Virgil need to go check on Logan." Patton said, turning to the host.

"yeah... Go." Thomas managed to say and the two of them immediately went back to the mindspace.

Roman was hunched over clutching his nose, tears running down his face from both pain and regret.

"Why? Why did you do it Roman?" Thomas asked, his voice full of disgust.

Roman lifted his head, staring directly at Thomas and whispered "Because I love him."

Thomas frowned but before he could ask Roman anything else Roman let out a small cry of pain and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, you were doing so well. Such a shame you couldn't quite keep your mouth shut."

Roman was in a dark room with a stone floor and walls that made Irrationalitys voice echo.

"You had the perfect opportunity to make Thomas hate you, yet you almost threw away everything with that small ridiculous comment. You know I did tell you if you tried anything the deal would be off."

Romans head lifted immediately at that, his eyes wide as he begged "No please! Please don't hurt them!"

Irrationality walked out of the shadows, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm, I don't know Roman, there's not much you can offer me and I feel like Logan would be fun to mess with..."

"No! Please! I'll... I'll..... I'll do anything!" Roman spluttered desperately.

"You say anything but do you really mean that?" Irrationality asked walking over to Roman who was on his knees in the middle of the room.

"yes." Roman replied, his voice shaky.

"So you'd go through.... Pain?" As Irrationality said that he slapped Roman in the face, making the creative trait yelp.

"y... Yes."

"What about.... Torture?" as he said the word torture Irrationality pressed his fist into Romans broken nose, causing more blood to pour out and for him to scream.

"Yes!" Roman managed to scream out.

"What about death?" Irrationality whispered in Romans ear.

Roman shuddered, his body trembling from the pain he'd just been in, and managed to breathe out "Y... Yes."

Irrationality let out a chuckle. "Well that's good enough for me. Oh and let's be clear, next time you try and tell Thomas or any of the other traits about our little deal, I'll be much less lenient. For now I'll just give you a taste of what to expect if you ever disobey me again."

Irrationality kicked Roman in the side, making the trait curl up on the floor, hissing in pain.

Roman clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain radiating through his body as Irrationality continued to kick him. He was doing this for a good reason and that thought was enough to help him ignore the pain ever so slightly.

After several minutes Irrationality stopped kicking Roman and said "I have other things to do now. You'll have to think up a believable excuse to give Thomas about why you disappeared. We'll have another little chat very soon."

Irrationality didn't spare Roman another glance as he walked out of the room, leaving Roman to slowly uncurl from the fetal position, hissing and wincing in agony.

Roman had no idea how he managed to get to his feet but each step made his muscles throb and he prayed no one was around to see him.

He somehow limped to his room without being spotted and then collapsed onto his bed with a groan of pain.

As his exhaustion caught up with him, his thoughts drifted to Logan and as he drifted off he whispered "I'm sorry Logan"


	3. Chapter 3

Logans eyelids fluttered open and he realised he was laying on someones lap.

He sat up, ignoring the person asking how he was. He thought it was a stupid question if they knew what had happened. Of course he wasn't OK.

Unless they too thought him emotionally stunted?

His chest ached painfully as once again Romans harsh words echoed in his mind.

He was just an annoyance. A boring annoyance with an inability to feel emotions properly.

He put his head in his hands, his hands tightening into fists in his hair. He did still feel things but the pain was almost unbearable and for once he wished he couldn't feel at all.

It would solve so many issues if he could just turn the stupid feelings off.

Logan jumped as someone rested their hand on his shoulder and he met the eyes of Virgil.

"Logan, everything Roman said is wrong. You're not boring or emotionally stunted or an annoyance." he said and Logan stared at him in disbelief.

"Virgils right, you're intelligent and interesting and we're lucky to have you." A voice from slightly behind him said and he turned and realised the person who's lap he'd been laying in was Patton.

Logan didn't know how to respond to either of them and he probably would have just lapsed into an awkward silence if he didn't spot Deceit.

Seeing Deceit made Logan look around, taking in his surroundings and coming to the conclusion he was in the other mindspace.

If Logan was in the other mindspace then that meant there was a certain trait who might be able to help him.

"D... Deceit." Logan managed to croak out, making everyone wince sympathetically. "I want to talk to someone."

Deceit smirked and replied "But you already are talking to someone."

"Deceit, now is not the time for joking around and messing with him." Patton scolded, making Deceit sigh and adopt a more serious expression.

"Who did you want to talk to and why?"

"I... I want to talk to Apathy. I don't want to h...h...hurt like this anym...anymore." Logans voice shook as fresh tears fell down his face.

Patton looked slightly confused while Virgil and Deceit exchanged concerned looks.

"Logan, are you sure?" Deceit asked and Logan nodded adamantly.

"I.... I'll go fetch him then." Deceit shook his head as he walked off into the darkness and Virgil sat down next to Patton and Logan, trying to push away the worry and slight fear he felt from being back in the 'dark' mindspace again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit walked through the dark corridors until he reached a specific door. Before he could knock the door opened and a figure appeared, rage all over his face.

"What are you looking at Deceit? Come to get all buddy buddy with Apathy? Well he's all yours! Both of you can go to fucking hell!" growled the trait who shoved past Deceit and stormed off down the corridor.

Deceit looked back into the room and saw Apathy shaking his head.

"What just happened? Did you take away his lighter again or something?" Deceit asked.

"No he's just.... Him. He assumed things that were completely incorrect and obviously didn't like that he was wrong. He truly lives up to his name of Irrationality." Apathy said in his usual blank, emotionless voice.

"You can say that again, I still haven't forgotten when he set his room on fire because he thought it'd look pretty. Although I'm pretty sure it might have been because he saw a spider but either way that was difficult to clean up." Deceit said, staring down the corridor in the direction the crazy trait had gone.

"Enough mindless chatter, what did you require from me? You hardly do social calls anymore since you're usually bothering the main traits these days."

Deceit sighed. "There's been a lot of drama in the main mindspace recently and one of the main traits actually requested to talk to you. He... He was completely screwed over by one of the others and is pretty much emotionally broken and wishes not to feels anything anymore. I don't think it's the right solution but I said I would fetch you so here I am."

Apathy seemed to think deeply about what Deceit had said and then made a decision. "Which trait is it?"

"Logic, it was Creativity that caused everything." Deceit said.

"Logic and Creativity, not two traits that I would predict to interact much for any sort of argument between them to be emotionally damaging to either one." Apathy said as Deceit lead the way to the others.

"Logic loved Creativity but Creativity didn't feel the same. Instead he verbally ripped Logic apart and Logic ran until he ended up here." Deceit explained.

Apathy stopped with a small frown. "Creativity ripped him apart verbally? From what I know of that Disney Prince wannabe it seems more likely he'd attack physically in that sort of situation, anything from a small shove to full on throwing Logic into a wall or something. Plus I would have thought he'd be flattered someone saw him in that light, he's the most likely out of all the traits to randomly kiss another trait just because he thought they were his reflection or something."

Deceit let out a snort of laughter at Apathys last comment. "Well it'd be difficult for him to mistake someone for his reflection now, Pat... I mean Morality punched him in the face and broke his nose."

Apathy looked at Deceit with slightly narrowed eyes for a second before starting to walk again, making Deceit shudder.

He needed to be a little more aware of what he said because Apathy hated it when Deceit used the main traits real names. Apparently it made him sound too familiar with them and it got on Apathys nerves.

Three traits sitting on the floor came into view and Apathy took in Logic and Morality, not very surprised. It was when Apathys eyes locked onto the darker trait that the atmosphere changed.

"Virgil. What an unpleasant surprise to see you here, I'm quite sure I remembered you swearing to never return but here you are."

"Fuck off Apathy! I'm here helping Logan and that's it." Virgil growled, getting to his feet.

"wow, look at this brand new attitude. Where did timid little Anxiety go? You're little act might fool everyone else but we both know deep down you're still that scared little trait who cowered every time someone looked at him funny."

Apathy had stepped forward, him and Virgil in each others faces.

"That's not who I am anymore." Virgil muttered, glaring right back at Apathy.

"Oh really? What if I said Irrationality was going to turn up?"

Virgils eyes widened in alarm that was difficult to miss. "He... He's not." Virgil stumbled over his words and took a step back.

Apathys lips twitched up into a smug little smirk before he turned to the trait who'd requested his presence.

"Now explain what you wanted."

Logans eyes briefly flickered to Virgil, who was running himself through a breathing exercise and cursing Apathy under his breath, before they locked onto Apathy.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore. I want you to make it all disappear." he said in a hoarse voice, almost too quiet to hear.

"You do realise that if I do this it won't just take the pain and sadness, it'll take any joy or happiness as well. You'll be completely devoid of emotion and even the simplest of things will fail to make you feel. It's also completely irreversible. You're Logic so think it over before making a rash decision." Apathy explained, his voice quieter as he said the last part, in an attempt to come across less harsh.

Patton had got to his feet, his eyes narrowed at Apathy the entire time, unable to prevent himself feeling protective over the others.

"Morality there's no need to glare at me like that, I'm not going to hurt anyone, that's Irrationalitys thing. I'm not sadistic."

"Says who." Virgil mumbled with a glare, making Deceit face palm.

"Virgil, please don't bring that up again, you know we had no idea what was going on and when we did find out Apathy sorted things."

Virgil sighed "I'm sorry De, it's just that a certain someone decided to bring it up first to try and humiliate me."

"I didn't bring it up to humiliate you, I brought it up to prove a point. No matter how much you try to pretend you're strong, you can't change who you really are. No one can force themselves to change so drastically." Apathy stated.

Virgil could feel the curious gazes of Patton and Logan on him so he quickly changed the subject before they asked what they were talking about.

"Moral... Whoops... Patton punched Roman in the nose." Virgil said, shaking his head as he stumbled over his words.

Apathy raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So I heard, well done Morality I think that's something everyone's been tempted to do at least once but you're the first to actually do it."

"He hurt Logan, I lost my temper and that's all there is to it" Patton said, his eyes still narrowed at Apathy.

"plus he can be a bit of an arrogant pri....nce. Yep that's definitely what I was going to say. Arrogant prince." Deceit said, avoiding Pattons stern look.

Suddenly Logan, Patton and Virgil let out matching gasps of shock as they felt a rather desperate summons from Thomas.

"Logan are you capable of coming with us? It seems urgent." Virgil asked and Logan nodded reluctantly.

"I... I'll give it a go." he muttered and the three of them vanished leaving Apathy and Deceit alone in the dark mindspace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: blood, violence, panic attacks

"Deceit you need to be careful. You're playing with fire and if you get too close you're going to get burnt. I don't know what you're hoping for but as soon as this whole issue is sorted none of them will need to talk to you. You're good at deceiving people but try not to deceive yourself with this."

Deceit stared at Apathy for a few seconds with a small frown before muttering "I know what I'm doing and if I do get 'burnt' why would you care?"

Apathy shook his head with a sigh "Because we already lost one of our little group. I don't want to lose another."

Deceits frown turned into a scowl. "Don't even fucking think about it! You're not going to guilt trip me into not helping them just because you don't want to have to deal with that again! Go find Irrationality and talk to him about it because I'm done here."

Deceit stormed off, out of the dark mindspace and into the main one, muttering under his breath the whole time.

He was hardly paying attention to where he was going and found himself in the imagination part of the mindspace. He frowned and would have turned around but he heard a familiar voice and approached cautiously.

He walked around a cluster of trees and came face to face with a door leading into a dark looking stone room.

Inside he could see someone pacing and talking to themselves out loud.

"I just need to try a little harder, that's all. Maybe if I decorate the mindspace with something.... How about bananas? Everyone loves bananas.... No! Too much potassium! For fucks sake, no bananas! I should just stick to what I do best and keep messing with Roman, when I eventually break him I'll wrap him up and give him as a gift! Yes! That'll work! Then He will see just how devoted I am to him!"

Deceits eyes widened as he recognised the person as Irationality and he immediately darted out of the imagination, putting as much distance as he could between them.

When he was sure he was far enough away he thought over everything he'd just heard. Irrationality was trying to impress someone it seemed and Deceit let out a gasp as he remembered he'd mentioned trying to break Roman.

If Irationality was trying to break Roman then that put everything that had happened into a whole new light.

Was Roman really the insensitive prick that they thought he was? Or was that all a part of Irationalitys plan?

Deceit wasn't too sure but he was going to find out.

He quickly walked towards Romans room and opened the door without knocking.

Inside he found Roman laying in his bed and as Deceit got closer he noticed several bruises that didn't appear to have been caused by Pattons punch.

He grimaced as he thought of how it was possible he'd misjudged the creative trait slightly.

He had to tell the others what he'd discovered so he turned to leave only to hear Roman let out a groan of pain.

Deceit paused and turned back around to see Roman trying to sit up.

Romans eyes opened blearily and when he saw Deceit in his room he made a mildly panicked noise of surprise.

"W...what are you doing in my room?!" Roman exclaimed in a hoarse voice, his eyes wide in horror as he realised Deceit had seen the state he was in and would tell the others.

"I was coming to see if you were hiding in here because I can't believe what you did to Logan." Deceit said, a plan forming in his head.

Roman gulped and managed to say "W... Why do you care about Logan so much?"

Deceit took a step closer with a small smirk and flipped Romans question back on him. "Why don't you care about Logan?"

"I do!" Roman blurted out then gasped and covered his mouth as he realised what he said.

"really? It didn't seem like it. You made him cry. Made him break. You made him revert back to who he used to be. He doesn't want to feel anything anymore. Is that what someone does when they care for them?" Deceit made sure to keep his voice scathing and full of accusation, trying to get Roman to blurt out the truth.

"I... I just..." Roman started then cut himself off and forced his voice to remain steady and normal "I don't care for him. I have no regrets about what I said and I meant every word. I don't love him and I never will."

There was a few seconds of silence where Roman could feel his heart pounding as he hoped he was convincing enough.

Deceit raised an eyebrow at Roman and let out an amused snort. "Impressive. If I were anyone else I might have actually believed you but in case you forgot, I'm Deceit. Lies are kind of my thing so I know everything you just said was a lie."

Romans face paled as his panic began to increase. He didn't know what Irrationality would do if he found out Deceit knew but it wouldn't be anything good.

His breathing began to become more ragged and before Deceit could exclaim more than an "Oh shit." Roman passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas looked around at the three sides with wide concerned eyes, lingering slightly on the quiet form of Logan who's eyes were downcast.

"I know you were all busy but I needed all of you. I just realised it's been almost two weeks since I last uploaded anything and I promised a video would be done for tomorrow but I've been so distracted that I completely forgot and I can't summon Roman for some reason and... Help..."

Thomas rambled, his voice becoming more panicked as he spoke.

Patton and Virgil immediately started to calm him down, Patton with calming words of comfort and Virgil instructing him on his breathing.

Logan remained silent, watching them while his mind picked apart what Thomas had said. He managed to push away the agonising ache in his chest at the thought of Roman and instead tried to look at the situation objectively.

There were several reasons Thomas may have been unable to summon Roman and Logan dismissed most of them until he was left with the two most likely.

Either Roman had 'ducked out' or something had happened to him and Logan wasn't sure which was worse.

"Logan? Are you OK?" Patton asked, jolting Logan out of his thoughts enough for him to realise he had tears running down his face again.

Logan sniffed, wiped his face and cleared his throat. "I'm fine. I was deducing the reason behind why Thomas was incapable of summon Ro.... R..." Logan cut off, taking a few deep breaths to collect himself. "Princey."

Patton sighed. "what did you come up with?"

"either he ducked out or s... Somethings happened to him."

Virgil and Patton exchanged worried glances before turning to Thomas who had a small frown on his face.

"What is it Thomas?" Virgil asked shuddering at the slight wave of anxiety he could feel coming from Thomas.

"After you two left, I... I was alone with Roman and I asked him why he did what he did and he said..."

Thomas's voice trailed off, his worried brown eyes locking onto Logan who looked back at him with his own teary ones.

"w... What did he say Thomas?" Logan choked out and Thomas closed his eyes as he replied.

"he said it was because he loved you and before I could ask him anything he disappeared with what sounded like a noise of pain."

Logans legs buckled and Virgil quickly caught him and sat him on the stairs. "he... He was probably lying..." Logan gasped, a hand clutching his chest as he tried to speak and breathe through the sobs.

"Actually he isn't." a voice said from the corner and everyone turned to see a grim faced Deceit.

"Deceit! What... What are you doing here?" Thomas asked in shock and slight fear which made the scaled trait roll his eyes.

"I came here to tell you all what I just found out."

"what did you find out Dee?" Virgil asked and Deceit grimaced.

"Roman is just a pawn in a certain someone's chess game."

"Who?" three different voices asked but Deceit shook his head, sending Virgil a meaningful look.

"I can't say, if they were revealed to Thomas now then all hope would be lost. They are not good for him which is why they are being hidden." Deceits voice was serious and Virgil nodded along with his words to show he agreed with what he was saying.

"So... Where is Roman then?" Patton asked and Deceit sighed. "He's not in a suitable state to answer the summons."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked with wide eyes.

"he's kind of passed out"

"What?!"


End file.
